Field of the Invention
Embodiments of the present disclosure relate to a gate driving circuit and a switching power supply device.
Description of Related Art
In the related art, a gate driving circuit connected to a switching element and including a gate resistor is known (see, for example, Patent Document 1). The gate driving circuit described in Patent Document 1 is provided with a gate resistor variable circuit.
[Patent Document 1] Japanese Unexamined Patent Application, First Publication No. 2016-059108
Incidentally, in the gate driving circuit described in Patent Document 1, the gate resistor variable circuit includes a plurality of FETs. Further, in the gate driving circuit described in Patent Document 1, a plurality of gate resistor variable circuits having a complicated configuration are provided, and a plurality of gate resistor control circuits corresponding to the plurality of gate resistor variable circuits are provided. Therefore, in the gate driving circuit described in Patent Document 1, the number of components is large, and a configuration of the entire circuit is complicated.